Coming Undone
by giannamariee
Summary: Bad boy Blaine wasn't happy about his dad having to temporarily transfer his firm from New York City to boring Lima, Ohio. He had little expectations for the small town. Until he set his eyes on temptress Rachel Berry and her sassy best friend, Kurt Hummel. (I suck at summaries, just give it a chance) Blaine/Rachel/Kurt
1. Blaine Anderson

**A/U: This fanfiction is basically my fantasies written out. Blaine/Rachel/Kurt**  
_This is rated **M** for Mature Content_  
This chapter will have sexual references, strong language, smoking. So if anything like this offends you, do not read.  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the delicious characters on Glee  
_****Songs in this chapter: **_**Nasty Naughty Boy**_**-**__** Christina Aguilera****__**  
**_I suggest you listen to them before reading. It helps set the mood ;)_**  
**_

* * *

"_The only way to deal with an unfree world is to become so absolutely free that your very existence is an act of rebellion_." -**Albert Camus**

Blaine pulled up to the school and took a deep breath. He pulled a cigarette to his lips and pulled out the lighter from his back pocket. He leaned against his bike as he lit it, taking a long drag.

Blaine's dad was a famous lawyer in New York City, which is where Blaine spent middle school and two years of high school. The firm had to transfer him temporarily, due to some rich bastard getting in trouble, so Lima, Ohio it was. Not LA or Miami. Not somewhere fun.

If you asked someone to describe Blaine Anderson, the words 'rebellious', 'misbehaving', 'juvenile delinquent', or 'bad influence' is something you might hear. He's a Dean Martin cool. His short curly hair was always tousled. He has light eyes, but they were still intimidating and mysterious. He had five piercings. One on his eyebrow, one in his tongue, two in ears, and one in the tip of his penis. He had a couple tattoos, and they each meant something. His voice had a faint Bronx accent, but it really came out when he was angry. He didn't care what people thought and he always flew solo. That's what made him so cool. Most of his clothes consisted of leather. He had a motorcycle, which was his prize possession. Blaine was also a notorious dare devil. He pushed everything to the limit. He once drove his motorcycle through school to see teachers chase him. His father makes his opinion verbal, not afraid of showing his disgust for his sons ridiculous behavior. He wants Blaine to be 'serious' about his future. He wants him to go to law school and make something of himself, take over his firm one day. Blaine had absolutely no intention of doing that.

Despite his attitude about life, he had talent. He had a voice and a good one at that. Music was something he loved deeply, though he'd never let people know. He loved the passion music could help communicate. Singing was a way to express something words simply couldn't. And Blaine was always fascinated by that. He was never one to have 'big dreams', but he knew going to law school would never be one of them.

Blaine was also used to girls falling all over him. He was very attractive, and his 'bad boy' image only furthered that attraction. 'Man-whore' has always been a word people have associated with him as well.

Recently though, it seems the same girls are everywhere. Whores, prudes, bitches and grenades. No one was different. Sex was starting to get boring, if you could believe it.

A lot of people figure they know all about Blaine. That he's just a rebel, bad boy. But there was a side to Blaine Anderson that only few saw. He was actually very intelligent, and deceiving. He was a person no one ever wanted on their bad side. Because if it was one thing he knew, it was how to get even.

His past was something he locked away, and hid with a key. He would never let someone deceive him the way he has been deceived before.

He flicked his half-smoked cigarette to the ground and put it out with his heel. His leather jacket was unzipped, showing his low v-neck shirt. His jeans were dark with rips in them. He had gladiator sunglasses on, and a mysterious aura around him that made all the heads turn.

He felt stares from the people outside. He was used to the attention. It didn't make him uncomfortable. He internally groaned, it seemed like a lot of preps. He entered the halls and headed for his locker.

There were a bunch of girls in dresses and girly clothing. It wasn't really his type, but he'd pound a churchgoer.

He immediately saw girls in red uniforms. He smiled.

_Cheerleaders._

He pretended he didn't see them as he pulled his gladiators off and stuffed his books in his locker. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blond. His left eyebrow raised with interest. He saw a girl who was obviously Latin. He liked Latin's. They were passionate in New York. They might be different Ohio.

He felt their states but ignored them. He slammed his locker and walked towards them. They parted as he got closer. He didn't look at any of them but felt their eyes on him as he walked to class.

It took him till third period to realize how much he hated the school. The teachers were too enthusiastic. The kids were preppy. Then he found out there was a God club.

He was ready to ditch the joint.

He walked out of the bathroom, pleasantly skipping Social Studies. He decided to check out the school, he didn't have anywhere to be.

As he walked down a hallway he's never been down before, he suddenly he heard music. It was slow, with trumpets, a sort of jazz feel. He decided to follow the music, curiosity getting the better of him.

Then he heard a woman's voice. It was a good voice. A really good voice. He appeared in front of two double doors. It probably leads to an auditorium. He couldn't take not knowing so he opened them as silently as he could.

However, he never expected what he would see on that stage.

It was a girl.

His eyes traveled from her black stilettos, up her fishnet stockings and around the tight dress she had on. Long, brown hair flowed down her back. It was curly, just the kind Blaine liked. Her body was like an hourglass with hips a man would die for. She turned and he got a look at her face. Her eyes were dark, looking at the seats with intensity. She had a Jewish nose, which fit on her beautifully and plump lips that were coated with red lipstick.

However, she wasn't the only one on the stage. She was with a guy. He had short brown hair, with eyes blindfolded. He was sitting in a chair with his a big smile on his face. The lights in the auditorium were low. The spotlight was on her as the slow beat continued. She was the sexiest thing Blaine saw all day. She whipped her hair around and ran her fingers down the guy's chest.

_Hush now, don't say a word._ She sang in his ear seductively, _I'm gonna give you what you deserve._

She circled him and put her heel on his leg. He jumped as she ran the tip of her toe between his legs,

_Now you better give me a little taste. Put your icing on my cake! You nasty boy._

In a quick movement she ripped his blind fold off,

_Oh no, there I go again, _

She turned and bent over, her ass in full view of him,

_I need a spanking, 'cause I've been bad,_

She stood and started to sway her hips,

_I'll slip you that hot, sweet, sexy loving._

She smiled and started to unzip her dress. Blaine sat down in a seat that was furthest from the stage and watched the show. He was pleasantly surprised at this Ohio girl's way of seduction. As she sang she slipped off her dress, revealing lingerie. The lucky bastard receiving the dance was practically drooling, watching every move she made.

Blaine has been to many strip joints. He's even pounded a couple strippers. He's seen seduction.

This girl was different. She swayed her hips like she was born to do it. Her voice was so seductive and crisp. Her red lipstick looked deadly to any man. She had temptress written on her forehead.

She danced slowly against him as she sang,

_Oh baby for all it's worth, I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind._

Blaine's cock twitched from the way she sang, the way she had that guy wrapped around her finger.

_Oh give me that hot, sweet, nasty. Boy don't you make me wait!_

She hit the high note perfectly. Not one flaw,

_Now you better give me a little taste. Put your icing on my cake. You nasty boy._

She walked away from the guy as the lights dimmed down. There was only a spotlight on her as things started to get darker.

"Mmmm..." She moaned until everything finally went dark.

Blaine knew he was overstaying his welcome. The lights all suddenly switched on and the woman was pulling up her dress. The guy stood from his chair with a big smile. Blaine pulled a cigarette from his pocket and popped it in his mouth, lighting it with his lighter.

"Rachel that was amazing." He said, practically on his knees for her. He was acting like a little boy whose parents took him to Disney World. Blaine was irritated and thought what he would do if he was in that guy's position.

She rolled her eyes but hid it from him, "Glad you enjoyed it, Finn. Zip me up, babe."

He obeyed, of course, and then she started walking off that stage. He ran after her, "Rach wait, I have to go catch Mr. Shoe and see if he can help me with my application. I'll see you after lunch."

"Sounds good." She said, extending her arms. He hugged her and she went in for the kiss. He melted in her hands, Blaine could see it. It was rather sad.

He then ran backstage, exiting out the side door. She took steps down the stage and made her way towards Blaine's exit. He waited for her to make eye contact with him. When she did, he blew smoke from his mouth and threw her lustful eyes.

Instead of looking upset like he expected, she smiled, "Enjoy the show?"

He smirked, "Impressive I guess, for an amateur."

"Amateur?" She laughed, "You're new around here, obviously."

"Blaine Anderson." He said simply.

She nodded, "Yeah I heard of you. And I'm thrilled I was able to help stimulate your probably pencil-size-dick , but I have another engagement."

Blaine knew too well how to play this game, "Stimulate? Don't flatter yourself."

She stopped right in her tracks and turned towards him. Blaine stood and walked towards her, "Pardon?"

"Yeah it was a nice dance." He stated, shrugging, "But I've been to places where girls could do that in their sleep."

"And what are you supposed to be? A professional in the department of seduction?" She asked, narrowing her dark eyes at him.

"Guilty." He grinned, "It doesn't matter anyway. That guy is pathetically wrapped around your finger."

She chuckled, and ran her fingers through her hair, "Listen buddy, you can sit here and pretend like the stimulated member between your legs is not hard as wood but it most definitely is. And though I am flattered, I'm already with someone."

"Please," He scoffed, "Being with you is not something I'm after." He bit his lip and came inches from her lips, "Being _inside_ you, now that's a place I definitely could go."

Her eyes were dark, but she just smiled, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Blaine."

He grinned, "I like the way you say my name."

"Well have fun jerking off to the thought of me screaming it." She teased as she walked closer to the exit, "Cause it won't ever happen."

"Will do. But you have to promise me that you'll scream my name when you finger yourself tonight." He replied quickly in a husky voice.

"In your dreams, baby." She smirked before walking out of the auditorium.

Perhaps this school did have something to offer.

* * *

**;Rachel P.O.V**

Rachel walked down the hall, running her fingers through her curly hair. Finn had his arm wrapped around her waist.

_Blaine Anderson._

It didn't take long for her to get information about the boy. Her best friend was Kurt Hummel after all. Blaine was delicious-looking. Absolutely appetizing. Of course, his attitude only made him more of a temptation. That damn eyebrow piercing was enough to make her heat up.

However, many things about his past are hidden. A mystery.

Kurt was waiting for her as Finn approached his classroom. He kissed her before he walked off. She rolled her eyes when he turned from her. He's been annoying her lately.

She strutted over to her best gay. He had a sneaky smirk on his face, "So, how did your strip tease go?"

"It was great." She answered, leaning on a locker, "He didn't rip my clothes off."

"But something good did happen from your efforts. You got to meet the mysterious Blaine Anderson."

She nodded and was going to reply when Mercedes and Tina walked up to the two quickly.

"Did you see him?" Mercedes asked.

"Met him." Rachel smiled.

"I hate you." Tina sighed, "Is he all that the rumors are saying?"

Rachel smirked and crossed her arms, "He was smoking in the auditorium when I met him."

All three of them squealed. Rachel rolled her eyes and so did Kurt.

"He's quick with comebacks and is a complete ass." Rachel breathed out.

"Just your type." Mercedes laughed.

"So are you totally gonna tap that ass?" Tina grinned widely.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "You do know I'm dating Finn right?"

Kurt groaned, "For a reason I can't quit understand."

"Kurt, save the lecture." Rachel replied quickly, "I need you to discover all you can about him. I want to know everything."

"I haven't seen Rachel get this involved with a new student before." Tina smiled.

"A new student has never had what he has to offer." Rachel chuckled, "He intrigues me."

* * *

**;Blaine P.O.V**

Blaine walked to his bike as the school bell rang. He popped a cigarette in between his lips. He lit it and took a long drag. As he did so he saw from the corner of his eye that guy Finn walking to his SUV. Escalade, typical.

Rachel was following him, still as sexy as he remembered her. He couldn't help but take in every inch of her body, imagining those delicious thighs wrapped around him.

"Excuse me." A voice said. Blaine turned to see the same Latin girl he saw earlier. She had a pony tail and a cheerleader's outfit on.

"Yeah?" Blaine mumbled, cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth.

"My name is Santana. You are the new kid, correct?"

"What of it?" He was irritated by her presence already.

"I'll ignore your rudeness, and refrain from insulting you because I have something I _know_ you'll like." She grinned, her plump lips covered in a thin layer of lip gloss.

"Is that so?" He grinned, taking another drag of his cigarette.

She nodded, "I'll be real with you. I think you're hot. Since every other guy around here is a complete disappointment I'm hoping you can help me out."

"I'd be my pleasure." He wasn't expecting this so soon. I guess girls around here are really sexually frustrated. With the move, it had been a while since he fucked someone. Latin is spicy, he knew we would enjoy himself. This could also be a way to get Rachel in his bed as well.

"Give me a ride home, and I'll invite you in for some coffee." She teased, her eyes cat-like and dark.

He looked her up and down and the flicked his cigarette away, "Hop on."

He swung his leg around his motorcycle and Santana hopped on as he told her to. She let her hair down and wrapped her arms around him. He revved the engine and couldn't help but look over at Rachel. He found she was looking at him too, an amused expression on her face.

Blaine wasted no time; he sped out of the school parking lot as quickly as possible. He closer he got to her apartment, the faster he drove. He was eager to see what was underneath that cheerleader uniform.

They finally arrived and he let Santana get off. She waited as Blaine put the bike on its kickstand.

"Parents?" He asked.

"They don't get out of work till 8. Come in, make yourself comfortable."

Blaine followed her inside, looking around the cozy apartment. He was trying to decide if he should fuck her on the coach or her bedroom. He had to make an impression.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer, then handed one to Blaine. He guzzled it down pretty quickly. Santana sat on the couch and patted down next to her. He rolled his eyes but took a seat beside her anyway.

"Take off your jacket." She whispered in his ear.

He sighed and slid off his leather.

She crossed her legs, exposing her nice thighs to him, "Not that I really care, but tell me about yourself, Blaine."

Blaine was expecting the question. She's going to ask him about himself, have sex with him and then tell the whole school how it was. It's what he was hoping. It would make Rachel curious, make it easier to seduce her.

"For what? We both know I'm here for a different reason." He teased.

"No need to rush things."

Blaine smiled deviously, "How about this, I'll tell you something about myself if you tell me how long you've been in the closet."

Her eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"Are you bi or full our lesbian? Cause I'm not wasting my time."

"What kind if question is that? I'm not a lesbian."

"So you must be bi. That's cool."

"What makes you think I'm bi?" She looked like a deer caught in headlights. He figured. The bitchy tone, the way she clung to the other long haired cheerleader. Also her reaction to his question was enough proof.

"I've been to a lot of places. I've seen and met a lot of people. I know when they play the other side of the fence."

She cleared her throat as her eyes turned threatening, "No one knows that around here, Anderson."

"Don' worry. Outing people ain't my style."

"So what about you, Greaser?"

"Greaser?" He asked with a confused.

"Yeah you look like a wannabe John Travolta." She replied seriously.

He rolled his eyes, "What are you? A half-assed, wanna be Jennifer Lopez?"

Santana suddenly smiled, "I knew I would like you. So answer my question."

"Why label something? Labels can change in seconds. I enjoy fucking and having a good ass time. I don't have a preference in that area."

She licked her lips, "You're turning me on."

* * *

~_Hours Later_~

Santana went limp beneath Blaine and completely passed out. He was a bit surprised. He thought she'd be used to going that long. It had only been two and a half hours and she was done. He'd gone twice as long before.

Thankfully he was at her house so he could just leave. He pulled up his pants and finished getting dressed. He wrote his number on a piece of paper and left it on her dresser.

With that he took his leave. Her parents were supposed to be home soon anyway. Hopefully she wakes up and gets dressed before then.

On his way home he couldn't help but think about Rachel and what she was doing. He wanted to get her in bed now, really bad. She was the best kind. She made you work for it, gave you a challenge. She was Blaine's favorite kind of girl to bag.

She was good in bed too, he can sense it.

He knew he'd get her soon. Santana was obviously the school gossip. She'd go around and tell them how he fucked her. Rachel would be his before the end of the day.


	2. Glee Club

_This is rated __**M**__ for Mature Content_  
This chapter will have sexual references, strong language, smoking. So if anything like this offends you, do not read.  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the delicious characters on Glee

_****Songs in this chapter: **_**_Beg For It - Chris Brown_**_****  
**_I suggest you listen to them before reading. It helps set the mood ;)

* * *

**Blaine P.O.V.;**

Things panned out just as Blaine expected it. Everyone was staring at him the next day. Guys with envy, girls with want.

Santana spotted him the minute he pulled into a parking spot. He got off his bike and put a cigarette behind his ear. He then grabbed his backpack, swung it over his shoulder, and walked towards the school. The Latin girl was waiting for him with her hand on her hip.

He couldn't help but look around for that Rachel chick. He wondered what her reaction was to the newest gossip. Would she be at least curious?

"Hey, sexy." He said walking towards her. He hugged her, his hand squeezing her ass as he did it. She moaned in his ear, making him smile.

"Hey." She smiled as she pulled from the hug, "The girls and I want you to sit with us at lunch. Think of that as a privilege."

"Flattered babe, but I eat alone."

She nodded, "Thanks for last night. You certainly... solved my problem."

He grinned, "Glad I could help."

With that he walked away from her and still looked around for Rachel.

He finally found her. She was near the entrance of the school, leaning against the brick wall with a cigarette in her mouth. He never saw a girl so attractive. She was standing, arms crossed, next to another guy who had a cigarette in his hand. She was talking to him and he was chuckling.

Blaine decided to walk over to them.

The minute she looked at him, he felt goose bumps form on his arms. Her stare could make any man stop walking. It had so much _intensity_ and control. She had dark eyeliner around her eyes, making the hazel in them stand out. She had dark, tight skinny jeans on with a low shirt. Over that, was a dark brown leather jacket. She pulled it off nicely.

"Rachel." He said simply.

She grinned and blew smoke his face. He wasn't fazed in the least, "To what do I bestow the honor?"

"Who's your friend?" Blaine asked, eying the guy next to her. Blaine was comfortable enough with his sexuality to know the kid was cute. He'd never pass up a good time. Their gender doesn't matter to him.

Rachel made a face but hide it immediately, "Kurt. Kurt Hummel, my best friend."

"How are ya, doll face?" Blaine asked with a flirty smile.

Kurt smiled widely, flattered by the nickname, "Doing well, thanks for asking."

"No problem." Blaine grinned. He then returned his gaze to Rachel, "You got a light, sweetheart?"

She reached in her leather jacket and pulled out a lighter. He pulled the cigarette from his ear and put it to his lips. She flicked it, a flame emerging from the lighter. He leaned in, inhaling the sweet sensation. He blew it in the air and took a deep breath.

"Thanks, doll." He said with a cool smirk.

"Rachel?" A voice boomed from behind Blaine. He didn't turn around to see who it was, he already knew. Rachel smiled as the person walked closer to her. It was Finn, "Babe, I told you those cigarettes are awful for you."

Rachel flicked the cigarette away with a roll of her eyes. Kurt didn't flick his away. He just groaned and continued to smoke.

"You're the new kid." Finn said to Blaine, putting his arm around Rachel protectively, "Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine nodded, blowing smoke in his direction. He saw Rachel grin out of the corner of his eye, though he quickly hid it.

Finn coughed, "I heard stuff about you."

"Yeah, like what?" He asked with attitude, his Bronx accent slipping out. He exerted such intimidation, Finn started the get upset.

"That you're a man-whore." Finn answered with disgust.

Blaine laughed and looked at Kurt briefly, who was grinning at the confrontational show before him, "Is that so, pudgy?"

Kurt laughed.

"Yeah that's right." Finn replied, "And I'd appreciate it if you stayed away from my girlfriend."

Blaine nodded, taking another drag from his cigarette, "You gonna stop me?"

"Maybe I am."

Rachel didn't butt in, instead just looked at Blaine with challenging eyes. He could smell arousal on her. Kurt had his phone out ready to record the action.

"I'm waitin', doe-boy." Blaine said confidently. He's gone up against a little kid with more intimidation than Finn.

Finn rolled his eyes and grabbed Rachel's hand, "Come on babe, we're gonna be late for rehearsal."

Rachel grinned at Blaine and then turned to Kurt, "You coming?"

"He'll meet up with you." Blaine answered for him. Rachel looked confused but brushed it off, following Finn.

Kurt continued to smoke his cigarette. Blaine leaned against the wall next to him and took a drag as well.

"So, doll, tell me about Rachel Berry." Blaine said.

Kurt looked at him, "Interested?"

"Maybe." He smiled, "I like a challenge."

Kurt chuckled, "Well you'll find that with Rachel. She's a free spirit, known around this school as the best singer in Ohio. She doesn't follow the rules or play by other people's game. Beats to her own bad-ass drum, as the saying goes."

"If she's such a free spirit, why is she with Finn?"

"Cause he's the only option. Plus he worships the ground she walks on. Personally, I don't like him."

"And why is that, babe?" Blaine asked, being flirty on purpose.

"He tries to tame her. She's something that can never be controlled. He holds her back."

Blaine nodded, "Sounds fucked up if you asked me."

Kurt nodded in agreement, "We're all part of the Glee club. You should come check it out."

"What the hell is that?"

Kurt chuckled, "Show choir."

"Sounds pretty stupid to me." Blaine replied. He turned to Kurt when he finished his cigarette. He pulled a pen from his back pocket and grabbed Kurt's hand. He scribbled down a number in his palm.

"What's this?"

"My number." He suddenly pulled Kurt closer to him, his mouth right next to his ear, "If you ever get lonely."

With a smile, Blaine pulled away and walked inside the school, leaving a very flustered Kurt Hummel outside.

Glee club... Hm...

* * *

**Rachel P.O.V;**

Finn went on about his desire to go to the military as they both sat in the car. She was looking right at him as he told her, going on about his plan. She waited to hear the words of him ending their so-called relationship.

"What about me, Finn?" Rachel asked.

Finn was quiet, "What do you mean?"

"You have all these plans, what about me? I have plans too, you know."

"I know but we can ma-"

"How can we make it work? I'm not staying in this God forsaken town to rot. I'm not a house wife, Finn. I never will be."

"I don't see what the big deal is, if we ever wanted to get married and have a fam-"

"Don't say it." She interrupted, "I have to go."

She got out of Finn's car, fuming like she never has before. How could he even think she'd be a loving wife while he went into the army? She was sick and tired of it.

Kurt was waiting for her on the side of the school. He was smoking his cigarette and she was dying for one. He held it out to her before she even got within arm's length of him.

"What happened?" He asked.

She lit her cigarette quickly, "Finn wants me to be his housewife."

Kurt chuckled, "I can't even picture that. Making pies all day in an apron and cleaning up after kids."

"I'd rather drink bleach." She scoffed, "I don't even _want _kids."

"Oh look who just pulled in." Kurt said, his attention elsewhere.

Rachel looked over in the parking lot. Blaine was pulling in on his motorcycle. Rachel grinned in a sneaky way. He had a black leather jacket on, and dark pants to match it. His hair was tousled, scruff on his jaw. Damn that eyebrow piercing. She shouldn't be so aroused by looking at him.

She looked away instantly when she saw Santana talking to him. That girl is such a slut.

"They slept together." Kurt said.

Rachel's eyes widened, "He's only been here for like, two days."

Kurt shrugged, "Santana moves fast. Thing is, she told everyone about it."

"About what?"

"About when they fucked. She said he wants the best she's ever had, hence why she's running up to him before he's even off his bike. And there is a rumor going around that he has a penis piercing."

"Really, now?" Penis piercing? The best she's ever had? Santana's had a lot in her past. The thought of Blaine's experience sent shivers down her spine. What does a penis piercing even look like?

"She also said he hasn't really confirmed his sexuality. He said that labels don't matter."

"Pan-sexual." Rachel smirked, "That's hot."

"Oh my god, he's coming this way." Kurt squirmed.

"Act cool, Kurt. No need to go princess on me."

"Fuck you." He hissed, taking a drag.

It was amazing to Rachel how Blaine could walk with such _dominance_, such confidence. He didn't care who looked at him or what they said. She wanted him to know two can play at that game. She was looking down at her feet and she knew his eyes were on her. She lifted her head and connected eyes, giving him an intense stare. He just grinned at her, hiding the effect it had on him. Oh, he was good.

"Rachel." He said simply. His voice was rough and husky. The scent of cologne and cigarettes surrounded her, causing heat to poop inside her stomach.

She grinned and blew smoke his face. He wasn't fazed in the least, "To what do I bestow the honor?"

"Whose your friend?" Blaine asked, eying Kurt. Pan-sexual. Interesting.

She grinned, "Kurt. Kurt Hummel, my best friend."

"How are ya, doll face?" Blaine asked with a flirty smile. Kurt smiled widely, "Doing well, thanks for asking."

"No problem." Blaine grinned. He then returned his gaze to Rachel, "You got a light, sweetheart?"

She reached in her leather jacket and pulled out a lighter. He pulled the cigarette from his ear and put it to his lips. She flicked it, a flame emerging from the lighter. He leaned in, inhaling the sweet sensation. She looked at his hair closely. It looked so soft, curls going every which way. She imagined what it'd be like to run her fingers through it. Did he like it rough? He blew it in the air and took a deep breath. _Sex. God._

"Thanks, babe." He said with a cool smirk.

"Rachel?" A voice boomed from behind Blaine. Rachel knew that voice from anywhere. She had to fight the temptation to roll her eyes, since Blaine was looking right at her. She smiled as Finn walked over to her, "Babe, I told you those cigarettes are awful for you."

She flicked the cigarette away with a roll of her eyes. She wanted to punch him in the nuts. Kurt didn't flick his away. He just groaned and continued to smoke.

"You're the new kid." Finn said, putting his arm over Rachel.

Blaine wasn't even paying attention to him, "Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine nodded, blowing smoke in his direction. Hot.

Finn coughed, "I heard stuff about you."

"Yeah, like what?" He asked with attitude. Then it happened. His voice changed, Bronx accent slipping out. She squeezed her legs together, feeling heat between them. She noticed Kurt clear his throat and look at her from the corner of his eye. She never knew an accent would turn her on the way his did. He exerted such intimidation, Finn started to get visibly angry.

"That you're a man-whore." Finn answered with disgust. Leave it to Finn. He could be such a prude sometimes.

Blaine laughed and looked at Kurt briefly, who was grinning at the confrontational show before him, "Is that so, pudgy?"

Kurt laughed. Rachel fought the urge to as well.

"Yeah that's right." Finn replied, "And I'd appreciate it if you stayed away from my girlfriend."

Blaine nodded, taking another drag from his cigarette, "You gonna stop me?"

Rachel bit back a grin. He turned her on, heat pooling inside her stomach. No one has ever made her feel this way, and she wasn't sure if she should ignore it or pounce on him.

"Maybe I am."

Rachel didn't butt in, instead just looked at Blaine with challenging eyes. Blaine was unafraid, even though Finn was bigger than him. He looked in Finn's eyes without fear. It turned her on further. Kurt had his phone out ready to record the action.

"I'm waitin', doe-boy." Blaine said confidently.

Finn rolled his eyes and grabbed Rachel's hand, "Come on babe, we're gonna be late for rehearsal."

She knew he wouldn't fight. Finn wasn't a big fighter. He wasn't confrontational, even in their relationships. Rachel couldn't help but grin at Blaine. She then turned to Kurt, "You coming?"

"He'll meet up with you." Blaine answered for him. Rachel, although confused, nodded and walked off with Finn. What did he want with Kurt? Interesting.

* * *

**Blaine P.O.V;**

Blaine appeared at the doorway not sure if he should even walk in the room. He saw Rachel sitting next to Finn. Santana and Kurt were there too, along with some other strangers. The teacher was talking, pretty good looking for an older guy.

The teacher suddenly looked over at Blaine, catching him spying. Kurt saw him next and waved him in.

"Hi can I help you?" The teacher asked, "Mr. Schuester. The kids call me Mr. Schue."

I shook his head, eying Rachel, "Yeah Kurt told me to stop by. Names Blaine."

"Hey, Blaine." Santana smiled, "Come to join the Glee Club? I didn't know you have more than that one talent."

Blaine winked, "I got _lots_ of talent."

Everyone 'oohed and murmurs erupted in the small group. Rachel was looking at him with those same amused eyes. Finn was looking between the two with worry plastered on his face.

"Well Blaine... Do you have any experience with singing?"

He shrugged, "My grandmother was a singer in Sicily. She loved music; we used to sing together all the time."

Rachel's grin widened and the girls squirmed in their seats.

"Would you mind singing a song for us?"

"Nah," He chuckled, "You wouldn-"

"Blaine!" Santana yelled, "You have to sing!"

"Come on, just one song." Kurt grinned, his legs crossed like a lady.

Blaine rolled his eyes when everyone except Finn and Rachel begged him to sing, "Alright, alright. Fine. But I'm not that good."

Mr. Schue smiled, "Go ahead, the floor is yours."

Blaine nodded and whispered something to the band. The music started playing and he started to unzip his jean jacket. All the girls squealed and bounced in their seats.

_Girl, I woke up before the light, thinking about tonight._

He began singing, seeing the shock on all their faces. No one expected that from him.

_I can't, I can't sleep. Just a few hours ago, we had the TV on drowning out your scream._

He walked closer to Santana as all the girls swooned, including Kurt. She grinned as he got closer.

_Tell me your favorite, love song girl_

He held out his hand to her. She grinned, grabbing it.

_I'm gonna play it while your toes curl. Girl what you're saying? Speak your mind. Girl, tell me what like_.

He pulled them to the middle of the show choir room and spun her around so her back was to his chest.

_I'm a make you beg for it. Beg for it._

He pulled her ass against him as he sang in her ear. She groaned.

_I'll give you what you need, only if you say please. I'm make you beg for it. Beg for it. Go on, whisper your wishes to me, baby._

Santana turned to him, a sneaky smile on her face. He grabbed her pony tail and pulled the hair tie out of it. Her hair fell down her shoulders. He ran his fingers through it.

_Not gonna lie to you, wasn't expecting you_

Santana put her hands on his chest and slowly went down to her knees.

_To have me on my knees, yeah._

He saw the teachers glare but he really didn't care. He lifted her up and danced around her.

_I'm gonna make you cry. Tears from your paradise and love your ass to sleep, yeah!_

He went to the blond girls, looking at them intensely as they danced to the beat.

_You got my favorite Secrets on._

He put my hands in the air with a cocky grin

_And I won't use my hands to take them off. Girl what you're saying? Speak your mind! Tell me what you like!_

He grinned at Kurt and started rolling his stomach, pulling off a killer pelvic thrust.

_I'm a make you be for it, beg for it. I'll give you what you need. Only if you say please! I'm a make you beg for it, beg for it. Go on and whisper your wishes to me, babe!_

He saw two Asians in the corner, a girl and a boy, sitting next to each other. He smiled and walked towards them

_Baby I'm gonna let it go, girl, you gon get it good_

He pulled the cute Asian girl to her feet, leaving the Asian guy behind with an annoyed expression

_I'm gonna make twenty more seconds, feel like twenty more minutes._

He came inches from her lips and the girls swooned. He grinned but then walked to Rachel. He held out his had to her.

_Baby I'm gonna make you scream, yeah. I'm not finished yet, twenty more seconds. Oh, you ain't gotta beg no more._

She grabbed it and he pulled her towards him, his hand wrapping around her back

_I'm a give it up, I'm a give you all my love. And baby I... I'm gonna give you what you're asking for._

The girls watched with envy as Blaine gave her sex eyes, completely ignoring the worried teacher. Her hands on his shoulders heated up, sending tingles down his back. He wanted her so bad.

_But if you want more, I'm gonna make you beg, beg._

He sang seductively, pulling her close to him. He could stand there and look in those sexy eyes all day.

_And I'm a give you what you need, only if you say please!_

He let go of her and walked back towards all the girls, eying them all.

_I'm a make you beg for it, beg for it, beg for it. Is your body telling me, oh?_

He finished the song, dancing to the sexual beat as all the girls in the room danced along with him. The guys looked on shocked, annoyed and jealous. Blaine was very sensual, he always has been. He could see Rachel's eyes during his performance. She seemed like the type of girl who got turned on by talent. Seeing when Blaine could do, would make it that easier to get her in his bed.

When the song ended everyone cheered, except the guys. Mr. Schue stood up with a smile, a little worried, but with a smile nonetheless, "You're very talented, Blaine."

"He's just what this club needs." The girl with short blond hair said.

"Yeah, I don't mean to bring y'all down, but ain't no man in this room got sex appeal." Santana said, "You make me as dry as a desert."

"The hell?!" A guy with a Mohawk said.

"Sorry, Puck, sometimes you even fail to get my lady parts fired up." Santana said.

"Well that's not really what this club represents," Mr. Schue said.

"Well I for one like him and his sexy ass." One girl said holding her hand out to Blaine, "The name is Mercedes."

The short blond girl, with green eyes held out her hand afterwards, "I'm Quinn, it's a pleasure."

"I'm Brittany." The girl with longer blond hair said, "I like your hair. It's like little black sheep."

"Well, Blaine, it seems like everyone wants you here." Mr. Schue said, "Though I do have to ask that you tone it down a little bit. We do have to be appropriate around here."

"Everyone doesn't want him here!" Finn yelled.

"Bite the weenie, pudgy." Blaine replied.

"I want him here!" Kurt said from the back row of seats, putting his hand in the air.

"I like you so much." Santana whispered, wrapping her arms around him, "You're just so sexy."

Blaine kissed her lips quickly but shook his head, "I'm flattered from your welcome," Blaine began, "But it's not really my thing."

The girls all gasped and the room fell quiet.

"Then... why did you come here?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Curiosity gets the better of me. Kurt told me about it and I couldn't resist coming to see what this club actually was." Blaine began, looking around, "I'm gunna be truthful with you, alright?"

Everyone was quiet.

"You're doing perfect in the women department. You got hot chicks, great female vocals, but you ain't doing well on the men. They're a bunch of losers. Besides you Kurt, of course."

Kurt smirked, "I don't really consider myself one of them anyways."

"What the hell!" A blond kid yelled.

"Who does he think he is?" Asian guy added.

"Mr. Schue we are at the bottom of the food chain. We _need_ Blaine to make us cooler." Mercedes said.

"I agree." Quinn added.

"Does anyone want to include us?" A kid a wheelchair said.

Kurt came skipping down towards Blaine and everyone else, "I personally think we should dedicate a week on being sexy. We need to up our seduction skills."

"I don't know how I feel about this, guys." Mr. Schue said.

"Come on, Mr. Schue." Brittany said.

"You know his performance was hot. Must we remind you of the Acafellas 'I Wanna Sex You Up' performance?" Santana brought up, "Because I will."

Mr. Schue looked away embarrassed.

"We will totally rock this." Santana said, "I can do sexy."

Blaine nodded, "I know she can."

She winked at him. As the group discussed things the guys were getting more and more frustrated. Finn suddenly stood up, "Hey!"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Finn as he stood fidgeting. Santana rolled her eyes, "What, man boobs?"

Blaine gave her a quick high-five for the good insult.

Finn rolled his eyes, "I for one don't think this is a good idea. First off, Blaine is not a good influence. Secondly, Glee Club is not about sex. It's about talent and singing. You guys are getting hypnotized by the leather jacket!"

"Yeah!" Puck said standing up, "And I'm the bad ass at this school!"

Blaine suddenly chuckled, "That is really pathetic. You're both threatened by me."

They were about to say something but Rachel put her hand up to stop them. She was silent the whole time, but obviously had something to say, "Listen, I don't know what stick you guys have up your asses..." She turned and looked in Blaine's eyes, "but I'm _all_ for being sexy. And I think this week should be focused on sexual songs."

Blaine grinned looking at her deeply, "Amen."

"Blaine, you won't join Glee?" Mercedes asked, "It'd be so nice to have you around."

"I just want to watch your Adams apple." Brittany smiled, "It's nice."

Blaine smiled, "Thanks, babe. Sorry ladies... show choir ain't my thing."

"Then can you be a judge during our competition?" Asian girl asked.

"Since when was this a competition?" Asian guy asked too, though everyone ignored him.

"Winner gets the lead at Sectionals." Rachel said loudly, causing the room to fall silent. Her eyes were gleaming from the challenge. Murmurs erupted in the room all at the same time.

"Is that okay, Mr. Schue?" Quinn asked.

He smiled, "It sounds good to me. We're due for a friendly competition."

The bell rang and everyone started pouring out of the room. The girls all said bye to Blaine and he ignored the angry stares from the men. Rachel was the last to leave. He knew she did it on purpose.

He grabbed her hand, "Rachel."

She turned, her eyes devious, "Yeah?"

He slowly pulled her closer, closing the space between them, "If you need help on your assignment..."

She looked down at his lips and then back into his eyes. He watched her eyes darken, her pupils dilate. His hand around her wrist could feel her pulse elevating.

"Just let me know." Blaine's voice was low and husky. He knew she was turned on.

"What makes you think I would?" She asked in a strong voice.

He grinned, "I can feel your arousal." His lips inched closer, "Is it my voice that's turning you on? I wonder if I can make you cum without even touching you."

"You wish." She breathed, "Don't think you're the only one here who knows how to tease."

"I never doubted you, doll." He replied quickly, slipping a piece of paper with his number on it into her back pocket, "Call me if you want some assistance."

She bit her lip and pulled away, "Don't count on it."

With that she walked out of the room, leaving him alone. He was right; this school definitely has something to offer. Something sexy and fuckable.

_**Rachel Berry.**_

* * *

_Reviews of your thoughts are MUCH appreciated! Next chapter will be up within the week! And be sure to check out the story's blog! Link on profile! Much love!  
_


	3. Beg For It

**A/U: Klaine in the next chapter. Smutty Klaine ;)**  
_This is rated __**M**__ for Mature Content_  
This chapter will have sexual references, strong language, smoking. So if anything like this offends you, do not read.  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the delicious characters on Glee  
_****Songs in this chapter: **_**_None_**_****  
**_I suggest you listen to them before reading. It helps set the mood ;)

* * *

Words couldn't express the way she felt as Blaine started to unzip his leather jacket. His low v-neck t-shirt clung tightly to him. She could see the outline of his muscular chest. It looked firm, and so solid. The band behind him began playing a tune she was very familiar with.

_'Beg for it'_ by Chris Brown.

She was desperate to hear the mystery man's voice. Would he be as amazing as she wanted him to be? Would he surpass Finn? She hides her anxiety well.

Then it happened. He opened his mouth and pure honey filled the air. His vocals flew in her ears and completely shook her insides. It was deep-rooted velvet, low and experienced. She fought to hide her emotions. Every move he made, every note he hit was going to send her off her chair. Was it possible to get so turned on by someone's voice?

He teased, singing to Santana. It was a typical move. They _did_ in fact hook up. She caught his glances in her direction, but she maintained an amused expression. Amused, she thoroughly was.

The fact that he sang with no fear, no hesitation, made the hair in her arms stand straight up. He had absolutely no doubt in his abilities. Talent was bubbling from him and he knew it. And the way he portrayed the intensity in his hazel eyes turned up the heat inside her. It was as if he knew talent was a turn on for Rachel. She liked someone who could keep up with her own talent. Finn was always able to keep up. Blaine was challenging it.

Fantasies entered her mind and there was nothing she could do stop it. She didn't even want to try and stop them. She imagined that she was pulling the leather jacket off him, ripping off his tight shirt. She wanted to dig her fingernails against his chest. For him to moan in her ear and say 'harder', instead of 'ouch'. She whimpers under his rough touch. She could imagine what it would feel like to have his weight on top of her. He would squeeze, bite, scratch and dominate her, knowing she wasn't fragile. He would know what would make her feel good. Somehow all her secret spots would be revealed to him without a word.

As these fantasies continued, she managed to keep a straight face. To a stranger, she would look amused. She trained herself for moments like these. She reads smut in public.

Then she snapped back to reality when Blaine walked up to her, holding out his hand. In that moment, everyone disappeared. The lights dimmed and his eyes were all she saw. He was singing to her, telling her to beg. Finn didn't matter. No one did. All she saw was the sex eyes.

She reached her hand out and the second their skin touched, a shot of heat ran through her veins. Her heart thudded loudly in her heart as he pulled her close. His hand slid smoothly down her lower back. She put her free hand on his broad shoulder, and he looked at her ever so intensely. He wanted her, and he made it perfectly clear. Pupils dilated dark with lust and adrenaline.

Just then he let go of her without any hesitation. The room lit back up and everyone else appeared. He went back to the rest of the girls. He was good. He had self-control, obviously from a lot of practice. But the real question was, would she have the same self-control? Would she crumble from his touch?

When he finished his song, Rachel took a while to leave on purpose. A part of her wanted to know if he'd say something. He did, of course.

She was walking out and he grabbed her hand. Shit, did his touch turn her on, "Rachel."

She turned around, her eyes devious, "Yeah?"

He slowly pulled her closer, closing the space between them, "If you need help on your assignment..."

She looked down at his lips and then back into his eyes. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted him to push her against the wall and take her. She watched as his pupils dilated further than before and that damn eyebrow piercing. He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. She was sure her reaction to chemistry was quiet similar.

"Just let me know." Blaine's voice came out low and raspy. She imagined him talking in her ear in a similar way, accent and faint smell of cigarettes. She hoped he couldn't see it in her face, because she was having such a hard time hiding it.

"What makes you think I would?" She asked in a strong voice, despite her lustful emotions inside.

He grinned, "I can feel your arousal." His lips inched closer, "Is it my voice that's turning you on? I wonder if I can make you cum without even touching you."

_Fuck._

"You wish." She breathed, her heart race increasing, "Don't think you're the only one here who knows how to tease."

"I never doubted you, doll." He replied quickly, slipping a piece of paper with his number on it into her back pocket, hand lingering in her ass a little longer than they should have, "Call me if you want some assistance."

She bit her lip and pulled away, "Don't count on it."

* * *

Blaine sat on the bleachers during lunch, not eating. He just wanted a cigarette and peace. He watched the cheerleaders practice. Santana was shaking her ass in a way that was all too familiar.

Quinn and Brittany were there too, waving their pom-poms in the air. He wasn't sure which one he wanted more, Quinn or Brittany. He was curious about Quinn's church girl act. Brittany seemed experienced. It was an annoying decision to make.

He saw the Asian couple making out near the fence. He smiled to himself, wondering if he should break that thing up. Most the the Glee club are absolute losers. A part of him wanted to join only to be near Rachel. He wasn't sure what to do.

_Rachel, the tease from hell_. She was going to be the death of him. He never knew what she was thinking when her eyes were on him. He knew what his were when he looked at her. It involved a lot of nakedness.

He wasn't disappointed when Rachel didn't call him. He never expected her too. She'd never be so predictable.

"Blaine!" He heard a voice say. He turned to see Kurt walking closer to the bleachers. Blaine smiled and waved. Kurt was another thing to decide on. It took a special guy to spark interest in Blaine. And Kurt was one of those guys, which is strange to say the least. Blaine wasn't usually attracted to the flamboyant, girly gays. However, there was just something about the boy and perked his curiosity.

"Come 'ea!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt smiled and skipped up to him. He's definitely gay, that's no question.

"How ya doing, babe?" Blaine asked, licking his lips.

Kurt rolled his eyes, sitting next to him, "Alright, I guess. Watching the Cheerios?"

"You bet." He smiled, "Where's Rachel?"

"Hooking up with Finn in their car."

"He better enjoy that while he's got it." Blaine mumbled, taking a drag of his cigarette, "Wanna cig?"

He shook his head no, "I just had one, thanks anyways."

"No problem," Blaine took a deep breath, "So Kurt, I bet you know all the dirt 'round here."

"You bet your sweet ass I do."

"Well no need to keep it a secret."

Kurt smiled, "Well I can tell you who the sluts are first. Santana, as you already know from experience."

He shrugged, "She was alright."

"Quinn thinks she isn't because she's in the 'God Squad'. Brittany who is also a cheerleader is a major slut. Those three are popular. Rachel has the potential to be the most popular, but she never cared. Finn is a quarterback. Puck, Sam and Mike are also on the football team."

"Sam and Mike?"

"Blond guy and Asian."

"Gotcha. Blondie was cute." Blaine replied

Kurt sighed, "Absolutely, and completely straight."

Blaine chuckled, "That can always be changed. It wouldn't matter anyway. Seems like they all hate me."

"They feel threatened by you." Kurt smirked.

"Good," Blaine smiled back, "So what about you, Kurt. You like penis?"

He chuckled with a roll of his eyes, "Thanks for asking so delicately. Yes, I'm gay. You?"

"Fuck labels." He replied, "It doesn't matter to me."

"That's what I heard," He nodded back, "Do you even _know_ what people are saying about you?"

He shrugged, "I never gave a damn before, why would I now?"

Kurt smiled, "I'm gonna tell you anyway because I know deep down inside you're at least curious."

Blaine rolled his eyes but it didn't stop Kurt.

"Well, you're certainly the most exciting thing to happen around here. Santana told everyone you're a '_sex god_'. You're quiet and don't say much, so they think you're mysterious. You're also incredibly sexy, and you have sex appeal _oozing_ out your pores."

Blaine laughed, "It doesn't take much to excite you Ohio people."

"Yeah, it doesn't. And are the rumors about your penis piercing true?"

Blaine smirked, "I guess you're gonna have to find out for yourself."

"Typical thing for you to say."

"Yeah, that happens. Tell me more about yourself, Kurt." Blaine began, having an unusual interest in the skinny boy, "You got a boyfriend?"

Kurt chuckled, "No. I'm the only openly gay kid in this school."

"Damn," Blaine scoffed, "In New York, every other kid was a flamer. It was no big deal."

"Here it is." He said sadly, looking down at his hands.

Blaine grinned, "Ever take it up the ass?"

Kurt gasped, "What kind of question is that?"

"A good one."

He rolled his eyes, "It's not _any_ of your business."

"So that's a no."

He hit Blaine hard in the chest. Blaine only let out a loud laugh, the loudest Kurt probably heard come from him, "For your information, no I have not."

"Damn, then I'm gonna have to break you?" Blaine smirked, "It'll hurt. My cock's pretty damn big."

"You have no filter, do you?"

"Would you like me if I did?"

Kurt smiled, "Probably not."

* * *

School dragged on for Blaine. All he could think about was Rachel naked.

Quinn wanted help with her 'Glee assignment'. She probably just wanted to fuck. It didn't matter to Blaine. She was pretty and had nice eyes. He was skipping gym, hanging around the back of the school. He heard someone walking closer to him. He was surprised to see who it actually was.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, you can!" Finn yelled, pulling something out of his pocket and shoving it in Blaine's face. It was the number he gave Rachel, "What the hell do you think you're doing, giving my girlfriend your number?!"

Blaine chuckled, "She sure is a troublemaker."

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen, Finn. I'm gonna be upfront with you because you obviously need a reality check. Your girlfriend is sexy as hell. And you're good boy act is gonna bore her, if you haven't completely already. You'll be gone in a week, tops."

"Like hell I will! I love Rachel and she loves me!"

"You don know _shit_ about love." Blaine retorted, his accent thickening by the second, "You're a fucking kid. I don't even know why you're gettin so hot about this. I don't want to be Rachel's boyfriend, Finn."

"Then why did you give her your number?!" He was getting fired up for no reason and it was pissing Blaine off. Though, he hid it very well.

Blaine smiled in a way that only added fuel to Finn's anger, "I just wanna fuck her brains out."

With that Finn pulled his hand back, ready to punch Blaine. He was too slow, Blaine easily dogged the attack. Finn was no fighter, just because he was tall and on the football team, he thought he was one. Blaine was a boxer in the City and always fought people. There, it's fight or be killed.

Blaine punched Finn in the lip easily and then kicked him quickly in the balls. Finn groaned with pain.

"That's all it takes to do you in?" Blaine asked with a laugh, "_Pathetic_."

Finn suddenly charged Blaine, like he was a bull and Blaine was dressed in red. He tackled at him to the ground and punched Blaine in the gut.

It was too late, that thing inside Blaine's head ticked, and he was pushed past the point of return. He easily rolled on top of Finn and after pinning his arms down with his legs, he began pounding his face it. Blaine had many anger management sessions, saying that he was too '_hot-tempered_' and a '_ticking time bomb_'. He only flipped them off when they tried to give him medication. This was one of those times when the bomb went off. And all it took was Finn punching him in the gut. He saw red and the only thing on his mind was bashing Finn's face up.

"Blaine!" He heard a voice say, "Finn!"

Blaine snapped out of his anger just like that, and slowly got off Finn. He looked up to see Rachel running towards them. Instead of bending down to see if Finn was okay, she lifted her leg and whipped it towards Blaine in the fastest way he's ever seen. He blocked it with his arm and looked at her surprised. That was a professional kick.

"What the fuck is your problem?" She yelled, pushing him in his chest with her small hands.

"Some kick you got there. Almost got me too." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes, "What the fu-"

"I don't know why you're angry. I'm the one who should be angry." He mocked, pushing her hands away, "Why did you tell Finn I gave you my number?"

She rolled her eyes and looked over at Finn. He was passed out and she sighed. Blaine knew he would wake up in a couple minutes anyway. She then looked at Blaine with intensity, "Don't mess with me, Blaine. Leave me and my boyfriend alone."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "He had what was coming to him. You need to learn how to handle your man, cause he's messing with people that shouldn't get messed with."

"And who the hell are you?" She scoffed, her eyes amused and a grin on her face, "You're think you're all that because you can beat someone up?"

Blaine walked closer to her but she stood her ground, unafraid, "Did I fucking say that?"

Her expression changed. She looked at him then with dark eyes, not responding.

"No, I didn't. I showed him I wasn't some pussy he could just play with. Neither can you. You don't want me on your bad side, it's not a really good place to be."

"I've dealt with worse." She hissed.

"I doubt it." He replied quickly.

She smirked, "You don't scare me, Blaine."

"Keep him away from me or I'll fuck him up worse next time." He warned, ignoring her annoying confidence.

"You know, more will just come after you because of this." She said nonchalantly.

Blaine came inches from her now, and she unintentionally looked down at his lips, "Good. I've been up against a lot worse than these pricks."

She looked back at Finn to avoid his eyes. He was still unconscious, "I have to help Finn."

Blaine grabbed her wrist quickly and without her even realizing, he pushed her up against the brick wall, "When are you gonna stop faking it, huh?"

She just grinned at him, completely unafraid, "And what exactly am I faking?"

His eyes were intense with want; her eyes seemed to display something similar, "That you actually love this weakling."

"Maybe I do." She stated, "You're certainly not going to change that."

"I've dealt with women like you." He smirked, "You're selfish and like me, you only care for the things you want. Other people and their feelings mean little to you."

"You have the wrong impression." She said in a sweet voice. The tone didn't match her eyes, still dark and evil.

He pushed his knee in-between her legs, coming inches from her lips. Her eyes darkened and she bit her lip, "I know you want me." His hand ran down her waist, to her lower hip, "Just admit it, it will feel a lot better."

"Get bent." She chuckled, "I have a boyfriend."

"Who is getting boring?"

She paused, just looking at him. Briefly she displayed emotion. It only took a mere _second_ for Blaine to see it.

He smiled, "You _are_ getting bored aren't you? Good boy act not enough? Getting sick of the star quarterback?"

"Jealous?" Her eyebrow rose with curiosity.

"More like impatient." Blaine chuckled, "You know, no one will have to know. It'll be our little secret."

She looked in Blaine's eyes, dark and lustful. Then she gazed at Finn who was still passed out. Then she looked back in Blaine's intense hazel eyes. God, he wanted her. His lips moved to her ear and he felt her arch her head back from his breath hitting her skin.

"Kurt told me you were a free spirit." Blaine whispered in her ear, pushing his chest against hers, "Why are you letting him tame you?"

She let out a quiet moan at his words. Her hands touched his chest, her fingertips turned as she tug her nails into him. He blew his hot breath on the nape of her neck and she bit her lip to keep more sounds inside. He felt her lean into his touch, giving in for a second.

"I know you want it." He breathed, biting her ear playfully.

Suddenly she pushed him off her, regaining her control, "Fuck off, Blaine."

Just as she did that, Finn started to move and groan. She walked closer to him and bent over. Blaine just smiled, knowing he was that much closer. He grabbed his backpack, slung it over his shoulder and just walked away without another word.

* * *

"Everyone is talking about how you beat the shit out of Finn." Kurt said, "I really can't believe you did it."

"He started it." Blaine responded as they walked through the halls, "And that ass head deserved it."

"Well, now people are afraid of you too. You have potential to be the most popular kid in the school, you know."

"Fuck that."

"That's the response I expected. You don't seem like the kid who strives for the top."

"Not in a social circle anyway." Blaine smirked, eying Kurt, "In the bedroom though, yes I tend to top."

Kurt chuckled after rolling his eyes.

"But you seem more like a bottom screamer to me, which is a major turn on and quite surprising because I never used to go for the feminine type. That must mean you're special."

"Blaine, why do you think we are going to have sex?"

"Because," He smiled deviously, "You don't know it but_ you're_ oozing with sexual tension and frustration. It's the anxiety of your first time. The person you want it to be with. You want it bad though and I'd be happy to help out."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Bite me, Blaine. You and your weird conspiracies."

Blaine laughed, "See, you can't tell me to bite you and expect me not to make that sexual. Of course I'll bite you, doll face, name the time and place."

"Hey, Blaine?" A voice said behind them. They turned around at the same time only to see the kid in the wheelchair.

"Yeah?"

He cleared his throat, "You don't know me but my name is Artie and I'm in Glee club. I'm having trouble picking out a song for this week... I was hoping to get some tips."

"He has a low voice, does most of the rap on our songs." Kurt whispered to Blaine.

Blaine suddenly smiled, "You know Michael Jackson?"

Artie laughed, "Only everything there is to know about him."

"Then you already know the song." Blaine said plainly.

There was a moment of silence until finally Artie smiled. Kurt smiled as well, even though he didn't know which song Blaine was talking about.

"Thanks, man. That's perfect." Artie grinned, shaking Blaine's hand and then wheeling away.

"Which song were you guys talking about?" Kurt asked as they continued to walk.

Blaine smirked, "You'll know soon enough. Do you know what song you're doing?"

He shrugged, "I'm not really good with sexy."

Blaine grinned, "I'd be happy to help you with that."

Kurt laughed, "Goodbye, Blaine!"

He turned into his classroom, leaving a laughing Blaine still walking.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated! Klaine relationship build-ups next chapter.**

**-GG  
**


End file.
